Gods among Benders
by Karai Uzumaki
Summary: Se dice que los primeros Maestros Fuego fueron los Dragones, seres que pasaron el verdadero secreto del Fuego Control a los hombres para su cuidado. Sin embargo, lo que nadie recuerda ya, era que previamente existieron ciertas deidades tan poderosas a las que se les atribuía la creación del Sol y de los Dragones. Naruto es uno de ellos. Pareja: Naruto x Suki. Lemons. ¡Regresé!
1. Prólogo

Eh eh eh! estoy de vuelta! ¿Me creían muerto? jaja, ¡No! ¡Estoy vivo!. Bueno, me ausenté porque pasaron muchas cosas, MUCHAS, ¿a qué me refiero?: exámenes, nuevas materias, exámenes, casi entro a la universidad, exámenes y bla bla bla.

Hoy vengo con una nueva historia que va a ser épica!. La pareja va a ser, únicamente, Naruto x Suki, alterando muchas cosas para que quede lo normal, salvo que Sokka va a quedarse con Toph.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Avatar: La leyenda de Aang me pertenecen, pero la trama de esta historia sí.**

**Prólogo**

—¡Appa!

El grito del Avatar resonó por entre la tormenta, atronando como un desgarro profundo antes de desvanecerse bajo el agua. No pudieron escapar de su cruel destino, más no el pobre bisonte volador fue engullido por una ola gigante; una, que los sumergió en el iracundo mar.

Aang sintió como todo el aire se escapaba de sus adoloridos pulmones, privándolo de aquella sensación de vida tan cálida que ahora le escaseaba. Inconscientemente apretó los dientes, echándose la culpa por lo que había hecho, por aquella decisión tan infantil que ahora terminaría con su vida.

Lo peor era que no sólo moriría él, sino también su mejor amigo, su mascota. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

_Es necesario que el Avatar cumpla su ciclo con el mundo. Tu misión, Aang, es protegernos a todos. ¡Sálvanos de la tiranía de la Nación del Fuego!_

Irónico, ¿eh?. Pensar que todo se había desencadenado porque lo separarían de su hogar, de su maestro. Nunca conoció a sus padres —quienes debieron ser maravillosos maestros aire— y siempre tuvo una familia y amigos que se preocuparan por él. Pero, cuando se enteró de la verdad, ya nada fue lo mismo que antes.

_Te necesitamos Aang. Sin el Avatar, el balance sería destruido. _

Las palabras del monje Gyatso todavía resonaban en su mente cansada, próxima a estar inerte. Aún con la falta de aire todavía pensaba en todo lo que dejaría atrás; al morir sus sueños, deseos, amigos, todo quedaría en el olvido. Pero no había elección, ¡él no quería ser el Avatar!. Era mejor dejarle la carga a otro, a su sucesor. Ese, sin duda alguna, sería más poderoso y sabio que él.

_¡Te necesitamos Aang! ¡Aang!_

De repente, una luz iluminó las facciones del joven nómada, tiñendo las flechas de su cuerpo de un color blanco brillante. Sus ojos adquirieron la misma tonalidad, brindándole vida a su inexperto ser. La energía regresó a su sistema, explotando como una bomba de poder infinito.

No necesitó más que eso para salvar su vida.

* * *

Por encima de la tormenta, ahí, en el ojo entre las nubes, un ser observaba con curiosidad el área dónde se había desvanecido el Avatar. Sus facciones resaltaban bajo el haz solar que iluminaba el mar, que se abría paso por entre la tormenta.

Su cabello dorado semejaba el mismísimo brillo del Sol, brillando como un poderoso rayo de luz. Este... _ser_, poseía los ojos azules más profundos de entre los mortales, cuya tonalidad oceánica no se comparaba con ningún otro color en el universo. El suyo, parecía el de un zafiro.

—Parece que llegamos tarde, Helios.

La voz provocó que su dragón se estremeciera visiblemente. Sus bigotes temblaron levemente, y su cabeza no pudo evitar moverse lentamente hacia abajo, como afirmando las palabras de su amo.

**_"Sí, Milord. ¿Pero no hay alguna manera de...?"_**

El joven alzó una mano, impidiendo que el majestuoso animal continuara con su pregunta.

—Me temo que no —respondió, dubitativo—. El destino ya ha sido escrito, mi fiel amigo, y lo único que podemos hacer es esperar su retorno.

Helios gruñó bajo la deidad, contemplando cómo el enorme poder del Avatar transformaba el agua en hielo sólido. Su amo era muy inteligente, pues había divisado el futuro; sabía que el muchacho permanecería con vida.

—Muchas cosas van a ocurrir durante su ausencia —continuó el Dios—, y ninguna será favorable para mantener el equilibrio entre las naciones.

**_"¿El señor del Fuego va a destruirlos?"_**

El chico permaneció un momento en silencio, admirando el color dorado que portaba su dragón, su más fiel compañero. Juntos, eran conocidos como "Los Dioses solares" en la antigüedad. Ahora, sin embargo, ya nadie alababa a las deidades como solía ser la costumbre.

El Avatar, destinado a salvar el mundo, era una figura mucho más real a la que alabar.

—Los nómadas aire pronto dejarán de existir. A mi padre no le va a gustar eso...

_**"Propongo una**** interferencia, Lord Naruto"**_, el atrevimiento de Helios no pasó desapercibido por el joven, pero tampoco lo reprimió. El dragón siempre fue más sabio que él, pero también más viejo. _**"Es posible detener a la armada de la Nación del Fuego y pasar desapercibidos. ¡No podemos dejar que el balance sea aún más perturbado!"**_

La deidad, ahora identificada como Naruto, esbozó una gran sonrisa, mostrando cómo se sentía ante el buen corazón de Helios. Sin embargo, nada era tan fácil. No podían trazar un plan sin la aprobación de su padre, Minato, el Señor de los Dragones.

—Aunque interviniésemos, el balance no sería restaurado —explicó el muchacho, adoptando un aire de superioridad con la postura que ahora mantenía sobre el dragón—. La destrucción generaría terror entre la Nación del Fuego, cierto, pero eso se convertiría en odio, sed de venganza. ¿Recuerdas a ese idiota que existió hace milenios? Él es un ejemplo perfecto de deshonor.

El dragón tomó un minuto para analizar las palabras de sabiduría de su maestro, asintiendo al final. _**"Sasuke Uchiha..."**_**, **susurró, dejando que su mente se adentrara en los recuerdos de una vida pasada, una muy distinta a la de ahora. **_"Sí... lo recuerdo bien. Pobre ingenuo. Sin embargo, no podemos dejar que los maestros del Aire Control desaparezcan para siempre..."_**

—Supongo que no —reconoció Naruto, elevando la cabeza hacia los cielos por encima de la tormenta—. Tendré que hablar con mi padre sobre esto. Mientras tanto, esperaremos el regreso de Aang... en casa.

Helios repentinamente batió las alas al unísono, despejando la tormenta con un poco de su poder. La luz del Sol volvió a iluminar los mares, dejando que la esfera del Avatar fuera visible bajo el agua.

Pasarían cien años hasta el regreso de las deidades.

l

l

* * *

Bien, acá termina. ¿Corto, no? Pero necesario. Era una introducción muy escasa para explicar ciertas cosas, y para sumergir otras en el misterio. Naruto, como podrán imaginar, es un Dios. Sí, así como suena. Y, eso significa, que también es inmortal.

Más adelante se explicará todo, preferentemente en el primer capítulo dónde se encuentra con Aang.

¡Espero sus reviews!

Ja ne!


	2. El Templo del Aire del Sur

Ok, acá está el capi 2. Más largo, no tanto, pero al menos actualicé en dos días.

Agradezco a todos los que pusieron la historia en favs, follows y al lector que -amablemente- me dejó un review. ¡Muchas gracias!

La pareja es, únicamente, Naruto x Suki, alterando muchas cosas para que quede lo normal, salvo que Sokka va a quedarse con Toph.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Avatar: La leyenda de Aang me pertenecen, pero la trama de esta historia sí.**

**Capítulo Uno : El Templo del Aire del Sur**

El bisonte volador se elevó por entre los cúmulos nubosos, esquivando hábilmente varios picos montañosos que se alzaban regularmente por su camino. Katara y Aang observaban el paisaje en silencio, anonadados con la belleza natural. Pero mientras la joven se maravillaba con el cambio de escena, el Avatar simplemente sonreía tranquilo. La vista le era usual, familiar, casi como si aquella fuese la calle que lo llevara a su hogar.

Sokka, por otro lado, apretó su barriga mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Ey tranquilízate estómago! Buscaré algo para comer...

Casi de inmediato sus manos se extendieron hacia la izquierda, buscando con desesperación la bolsa con sus reservas. No tardó mucho en hallar lo que necesitaba, y pronto estaba agitando el objeto sobre su palma extendida.

Para su decepción, lo único que atisbó a caer en su mano fueron unas migajas de alimento inexistente.

—¡Oi! ¿Quién se comió toda mi carne de foca? —preguntó furioso, decepcionado, casi echándole la culpa al Avatar.

Sin embargo, sus sospechas no estaban lejos de ser veraces. De hecho, conociendo a Katara, ella jamás tocaba las cosas de su hermano, menos aún, su comida. Para él, no había mayor pecado que pasar hambre. Por eso, era mucho más fácil culpar al extraño muchacho antes que a la Maestra Agua.

Una sola vez la había hecho enfadar de verdad, y había aprendido la lección duramente. El hecho fue que tuvo que pasar una semana... sin comer.

—¿Eso era comida? —dijo Aang, girando la cabeza hacia un costado—. Lo siento, Sokka, pero la usé para encender la fogata.

—¿¡HICISTE QUÉ!? —el grito salió de su boca casi instantáneamente, como por reflejo—. Oh, por eso las llamas olían tan bien...

No pudo evitar relajarse nuevamente, resignado. ¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer más que atenerse a las consecuencias de no vigilar sus cosas? Era su culpa,y Sokka lo entendía perfectamente.

El viaje continuó sin incidentes, en silencio, mientras Aang y Katara ignoraban los lamentos del guerrero de la Tribu del Agua del Sur. Los ojos de los héroes estaban concentrados en las montañas imponentes, signo de un antiguo imperio que otrora había reinado los cielos con tanto poderío y majestuosidad.

Al Avatar le resultaba extraño el hecho de que no hubiese maestros aire surcando el aire con sus planeadores, o bisontes sobrevolando las montañas. Sin embargo, como pronto supuso —o quiso suponer—, los Maestros Aire debían estar meditando o entrenando en el templo, como solían hacer cada cierto tiempo.

Sin embargo, los bisontes eran otro cantar.

—¡Esa es la montaña papola! —exclamó el muchacho calvo de repente, sorprendiendo a sus nuevos amigos—. ¡Ya casi llegamos!

—Aang, antes de llegar al templo... quisiera hablarte de los maestros aire.

—¿Qué hay con ellos?

Katara dudó por un segundo, contemplando en silencio el rostro alegre y sonriente del joven. Sabía que tenía que decírselo, explicarle que era muy probable que todo lo que alguna vez conoció había desparecido tras aquellos 100 años de su ausencia. Pero, de todas maneras, ¿valía la pena arruinar su estado de ánimo?.

Quizás, lo mejor era tomar una aproximación más sutil. Aang, pese a sospecharlo, merecía que le contaran la verdad — era muy probable que estuviesen muertos, y aún si no lo estaban, su cultura ya no sería la misma que el Avatar alguna vez conoció.

Sozin no fue conocido por ser un gobernante misericordioso, la Tribu siempre lo afirmaba.

—Sólo quiero que estés preparado para lo que puedas encontrar en el templo —dijo Katara, preocupada—. La nación del Fuego es despiadada, ellos mataron a mi madre —continuó—, y pueden haber hecho lo mismo con tu pueblo.

Para la sorpresa de la joven Maestra Agua, el Avatar simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Es improbable —afirmó—. La única forma de llegar a un templo aire es volando, y dudo que los Maestros Fuego hayan encontrado la manera de ascender sin bisontes voladores.

Su tono de voz fue decisivo, terminante, el cual no dio lugar a más discusión acerca del tema. Era evidente que a Aang le preocupaba poco la inminente amenaza de los soldados sobre su pueblo, mostrándose seguro sobre su pensamiento final.

Katara dejó que cualquier cosa que tuviese para decir muriera en su garganta. Ignoró la mirada reprimente de su hermano, quien solo exhaló un suspiro ante la necedad de su hermana.

Tarde o temprano, todo se descubriría.

—¡Yip Yip!

La repentina exclamación de Aang produjo que el bisonte gruñera con determinación, alzándose con más velocidad por la ladera de una montaña. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, ya casi se podía ver el Sol acariciando la superficie del templo, a los bisontes aferrando las garras a los arbustos de bayas o a los lémures voladores buscando comida por entre las salas de los templos de meditación.

El Avatar aspiró profundamente el aire que chocaba contra el grupo, provocando que Katara y su hermano cerraran los ojos para impedir que el polvo afectara su poca visibilidad. No estaban acostumbrados, lo sabía, pero pronto se adaptarían. Todos sus amigos lo hicieron.

Aang sonrió de repente, dándose cuenta de que la cima casi estaba atrás. Dando un suave golpe a las riendas del bisonte, el Avatar y sus amigos rápidamente atravesaron el último obstáculo, para finalmente poder enfrentarse con la increíble vista del Templo del Aire del Sur.

—Ahí está —anunció el muchacho con aire nostálgico—, el Templo del Aire del-

De repente, algo impidió que de su boca saliera una sola palabra más. Sus ojos, ensanchados por la sorpresa, estaban presenciando a algo —o más bien alguien— que no pertenecía al paisaje que reinaba en el horizonte. Ahí, flotando enfrente del templo, se alzaba una criatura majestuosa, ahora extinta, con una piel tan dorada como el propio Sol.

Pero, aparte del hecho de que aquel animal fuera un dragón legendario, lo más sorprendente de todo era el hombre que montaba al animal; lo hacía con gracia, sutilmente, con la espalda totalmente erguida. Su cabello rubio se mecía con la brisa montañosa, enmarcando sus ojos azules aún más.

El Avatar pudo notar cada facción de su rostro, aún con la luz del Sol golpeando sus pupilas. Ese individuo debía ser un Maestro Fuego muy poderoso, cualquiera que tuviese un dragón adquiría tal renombre. Sin embargo, le extrañó ver a un dragón luego de 100 años de ausencia.

_"Finalmente... has regresado"_

—¡Aang! ¡Es impresionante!

La exclamación forzó a su sorpresa a desvanecerse, y a sus párpados a cerrarse rápidamente. En un solo pestañeo, las figuras ya no estaban; la voz del muchacho, pese a la desaparición, seguía golpeando su mente con fuerza.

* * *

El grupo había hecho un largo recorrido por las ruinas del templo, maravillándose con la belleza natural del sitio. Aang reconoció haberse preocupado un poco por la visión que tuvo anteriormente, y no tardó en preguntarle a sus amigos acerca de aquello. Pero, curiosamente, nadie vio más que aquel paisaje de las alturas, ignorando a los intrusos que se habían presentado ante el Avatar.

Sin embargo, no tuvo más opción que creer que lo que había visto con sus propios ojos había sido una ilusión, producto de su propio entusiasmo. Después de todo, los dragones —en el caso de continuar con su existencia— no irrumpirían en aquel paraje tan lejano de sus tierras.

Pero lo que Aang no sabía, era que Katara puso todo su empeño en ocultar cualquier rastro de Maestros Fuego que pudiera causarle un shock a su amigo — aún pese a las palabras de desaliento de Sokka, ella sabía que el muchacho no merecía pasar por aquel sufrimiento. No aún.

—¡Ven aquí!

La exclamación del Avatar alertó rápidamente a un lemur volador, quien dio un salto hacia el costado para evitar ser atrapado. Aang, pese a haber caído al suelo, no tardó nada en ponerse de pie para continuar con la persecución. Con una carcajada, ambos se adentraron en una tienda raída, hecha de tela podrida por el tiempo.

—¡Sal de ahí pequeño lemur! Ese chico hambriento ya no te molestará más —afirmó Aang, adentrándose en lo desconocido.

No faltaba mucho, el animal no podía haberse ido muy lejos dentro del refugio. Lo que era más, sólo faltaba abrir la última cortina y-

—¿Q-Qué?

Su cuerpo se detuvo repentinamente, forzando a sus párpados a estirarse por la sorpresa. Ahí, frente a él, desparramadas por todos lados, yacían las viejas armaduras de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego. La poca nieve que había logrado entrar cubría parte de los cadáveres, adornando los suelos con un blanco brillar.

—¿Soldados, aquí? ¿Pero cómo lograron en-?

La nueva pregunta quedó infundada, deshecha, olvidada tras la nueva desesperación que ahora se cernía sobre su ser. El esqueleto del monje Gyatso, su antiguo mentor y figura paterna, había encontrado su lugar final de reposo en aquella tienda — sin vida entre el montón de enemigos derrotados.

Aang cayó de rodillas, apoyando las manos en la tierra fría y sin vida de la tienda. Aquello que siempre había querido, ahora no estaba; incluso en aquel momento veía la verdad tras la ausencia de vida en el templo. Los Maestros Aire, el templo, el monje Gyatso, los bisontes, todos habían muerto a manos del ejército despiadado de la Nación del Fuego. Todos.

—Aquí estás, ¿encontraste comida? —la voz de Sokka trajo poco consuelo a su alma abatida por la terrible verdad, y no pudo evitar romper en llanto. El guerrero de la Tribu del Agua continuó su aproximación, sorprendido, pero también un tanto arrepentido de su anterior arremetida contra el lemur—. Ey, lo de comérmelo era sólo una broma ¿Está bi-? —se detuvo, puesto que su mirada captó el esqueleto de un monje aire. Posiblemente, en vida fuese un compañero del Avatar—. Oh, rayos. Vamos Aang, todo va a estar bien; salgamos de aquí... —afirmó, poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho calvo.

Sus palabras fueron el detonante del gatillo que activó el poder del muchacho, iluminando sus facciones como en aquella vez en el polo norte. Un gran poder fue desatado nuevamente, aunque esta vez, no era producto de la lucha por sobrevivir.

La muerte de Gyatso había afectado de manera tremenda a su corazón.

* * *

El Avatar se elevó lentamente, rodeado de una esfera de aire tan impenetrable como la energía que ahora recorría su ser. Estaba furioso, y aquella ira iba totalmente dirigida hacia la Nación del Fuego, hacia los soldados que destruyeron su hogar y a su maestro.

—¡Aang, por favor! ¡detente!

Ni siquiera la nueva admiración del muchacho pudo detener la muestra de cómo se sentía realmente. Sus palabras, pese a haber ingresado en la mente del calvo, jamás fueron procesadas correctamente. Nunca llegaron a calmarlo.

_Un Maestro Aire debe ser libre, paciente, actuar como la corriente. Los cambios del planeta jamás deben importarle, pues su misión... es encontrar la paz interior._

Ese solía ser su camino, aquellas palabras significaban mucho más para él que el haberse convertido en Avatar. Incluso en aquel estado incontrolable, en el cual perdía la capacidad de razonar, las recordaba perfectamente.

_Pero eso nunca se afianzará a tu credo, puesto que el Avatar existe para la protección del mundo. Aang, debes protegernos aún en tiempos de paz. Tu misión, mi joven pupilo, es guiarnos hacia la rectitud._

Sin embargo, sus creencias quedaron atrás el día en que los monjes le anunciaron lo que realmente era, y el peso que cargaba aquel título de guardián. Ahora, justo como antes de escapar, él era el salvador. ¡Pero fue por eso que todos murieron! ¡Si simplemente hubieran escogido a otro, y no a él, hubiera podido proteger a su gente!

Debían pagar. La Nación del Fuego no se saldría con la suya.

—Basta, _joven Avatar._

La nueva voz causó que sus sentidos regresaran repentinamente hacia él, chocando contra su ser con mucha fuerza. Aang se encontró levitando en medio del aire, sin planeador, sostenido únicamente por el agarre firme y poderoso de un joven adolescente que parecía estar en los 17 años.

Un segundo, ¡ese era el chico que había estado montando al dragón dorado!

—¡O-Oi! ¿¡Q-Quien eres!? ¡Suéltalo!

Naruto prestó poca atención al joven de tez morena, optando por concentrarse en el rostro asustado y confundido del Avatar. Lentamente, el Dios permitió que sus cuerpos descendieran sin prisa, para finalmente tocar la tierra con sus pies.

Aang cayó de espaldas en el suelo, arrastrándose con temor hacia dónde permanecían ocultos sus amigos. Katara y su hermano observaron con sorpresa al rubio que ahora los miraba, curioso. Quizás, lo que más les sorprendió —aparte del hecho de que otro ser estuviera allí con ellos— fue el haber presenciado la corta demostración de levitación.

Sin duda alguna, aquel debía ser un poderoso maestro.

—¿Quién, cuando, cómo?

Las preguntas, mal articuladas, salieron atropelladamente de la boca de Aang, quien pronto apretó los ojos por un instante, para luego volver a abrirlos. No, seguía ahí. Era real.

—No teman, mortales, pues no he venido aquí para hacerles daño algu- —se interrumpió de repente, rascándose la nuca con cierta vergüenza—. Bah, que más da. ¡Mi nombre es Naruto! ¡Y soy el hijo de Minato, el Señor de los Dragones!

Su introducción causó inmediato silencio en el grupo de amigos, quienes permanecían semi-ocultos tras una roca. Sus caras reflejaban confusión, más que nada, pero también algo de incredulidad. ¿Quien era ese hombre volador que vestía una túnica bordó con patrones dorados? ¿Acaso alguien muy rico?

—¿Qué?

Naruto exhaló un suspiro ante la pregunta de la chica, quien parecía ser la más curiosa de todos. Se lo esperaba, sí; que no le creyesen no era algo sorprendente.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más energía. Quizás eso les mostraría un lado más tranquilo, confiable, que les permitiese —al menos— escuchar sus palabras. Pero, aparte del leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven, los otros dos todavía lo miraban con desconfianza.

Y, cuando notó como lentamente ambos se preparaban para el combate, levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Suponía que esto iba a pasar... —admitió, derrotado, encogiendo sus hombros con decepción. Ah, si todo fuese más fácil—. Bien, creo que tendré que traer a alguien que les explique mejor.

De repente, y para la sorpresa de todos, el rubio simplemente chasqueó los dedos, causando que el cadáver inerte de Gyatso se rodeara de una luz brillante, cegadora.

Tanto Aang como los demás cubrieron sus ojos, tratando de impedir ser bloqueados por aquel brillo tan poderoso. Y en aquellos segundos inaguantables, el Avatar no pudo evitar sentirse impotente, defraudado consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de detener al muchacho rubio que ahora ejercía un poder extraño sobre el cuerpo de su maestro. ¿Cuál era su propósito?

Katara y Sokka, por otro lado, no fueron capaces ni siquiera de atisbar los planes del joven de túnica rojiza, quien ahora sonreía como un loco ante la muestra de un poco de su poder. Más aún la joven maestra, quien había descendido la guardia por sólo un momento, en aquel instante se arrepentía de haber mostrado una pizca de duda, de confianza hacia el apuesto extraño.

Su hermano, sin embargo, no sentía más que desconfianza hacia él.

—Vamos, vamos. El show ya terminó —dijo de repente el rubio, invitando con su tono tranquilo a que el grupo abriera los ojos finalmente.

A pesar de haber ignorado que la luz había muerto hacía ya algunos segundos, el Avatar y sus amigos abrieron rápidamente los párpados, procesando con dificultad la nueva imagen que se les presentaba ante ellos.

—Hola Aang. Me alegra verte.

El muchacho lentamente reconoció al que otrora fue su maestro, su amigo. Ahí estaba el monje Gyatso, justo como lo recordaba de antes de escapar.

—¿G-Gyatso? —era imposible, increíble, no podía ser verdad. ¡El Maestro debía estar muerto, no vivo!—. ¿¡M-Ma-Maestro!?

Pero ahí estaba, tan anciano como lo fue en aquel tiempo de felicidad. Este... chico, había hecho lo imposible al traerlo de vuelta a la vida. ¿O simplemente aquella era una representación de su espíritu?

Aang volvió a romper en llanto, anonadado y desconsolado, mientras corría hacia su antiguo maestro. Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la figura paterna, encontrando el tan ansiado consuelo al hacer contacto con aquel calor que emanaba el anciano. Enterró su rostro en la túnica de Gyatso, dejando que todas las emociones acumuladas emergieran de su ser.

Ahí estaba su maestro,

—No sean tímidos —dijo de repente Naruto, haciendo una seña con la mano hacia los ciudadanos de la Tribu del Agua del Sur—. Hay mucho que explicar, y mi viejo amigo Gyatso posee la sabiduría y la paciencia para hacerlo correctamente.

Había mucho que desconfiaban del muchacho, cierto, y aunque a Aang ya no le importaba conocer la verdadera identidad del muchacho, Katara todavía quería respuestas. Y las obtendría.

Sokka, pese a compartir el mismo objetivo que su hermana, sintió como le gruñía el estómago. ¡Tenía hambre!

l

l

* * *

Bueno sé que prometí que explicaría todo, pero si lo continuaba me hubiera tardado mucho más. Espero que, aún así, les haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo, espero, saldrá en un par de días.

Perdonen que la calidad no sea la misma que el anterior, pero tuve que apresurar las cosas para poder publicarlo hoy.

¡Espero sus reviews!

Ja ne!


End file.
